Rewind
by Ainin Grey
Summary: "He still has goodness inside him despite of all the darkness. And he always finds a way back into the light. You think, he is an easy prey? I disagree." This story was inspired by "Faust". Heaven and Hell discussing a special soul. Oops… Totally AU. Hal never encountered the devil, so the 5th season did not take part the way we have seen it. Hal/Tom/Alex/Lucifer & OCs


This story was inspired by Goethe's "Faust". It's the result of too much thinking and too much coffee. Heaven and Hell discussing a special soul. Oops… Totally AU. Hal never encountered the devil, so the 5th season did not take part the way we have seen it.

I know I am completely nuts. But I had to get this out of my head before it exploded. :o)

Creating a few memories was really hard. I mean, we all know that Hal's not to be taken lightly sometimes. It was never really shown, we just got hints of it in the show. And that is totally okay with me. I am not gorging in this. I am just using it to explain the way I see him.

I don't own anything of BH. I just love to walk in it.

It doesn't feel right to say HAVE FUN... So have whatever it makes you feel and please don't kill me that for.

Hugs

Ainin Grey

* * *

**Rewind**

It was late at night. Past midnight. A lonely backstreet in the city of New Orleans. A shape clad in a long black coat marched along, evading the puddles on the ground. He stared at a plate on the wall; opened the door underneath it and slipped through. A staircase led down into the vault barely illuminated. He needed to use his hand for balance. If he missed a step he would fall and maybe break his neck. He shook his head. Why was he doing this? He liked playing games. But on unknown terms?

Finally he reached the room down at the bottom of the staircase. He assumed to be more than 6 feet under. This thought made him smile. But not for long. What if he couldn't leave anymore? What if retreat was made impossible? A catastrophe for humanity. But, no, that wouldn't happen. An invitation was honest. That always was the rule.

He looked around. Candle holders were draped along the walls but just a few were lit. Lounges that none occupied seemed to be carelessly scattered around. Well… in a niche on the opposite wall his date awaited him. The other also wore a black coat like him. But his was made of exquisite leather. His dark hair was combed back and plaited into a pigtail. His sunglasses rested on his head. He slouched, one leg halfway lifted on the bench he sat on.

He walked to him. The barkeeper nodded at him and carried on polishing the glasses. He slid into the seat.

His counterpart set the glass of red wine down and smiled. »Black does really suit you«, he said.

»Only half as much as it suits you. Perfectly matches the rings around your eyes«, he replied coldly.

The other laughed. »I see, still not that short of an answer, you.« He beckoned the barkeeper. »White wine for my friend, quickly. And… the good stuff.«

Both stayed silent until the wine was served. But he didn't drink from it. »So, Lucifer, what do you want? I'm here. Out with it now!« He eyed him.

The devil made a face. »I liked it a lotta better when you called me, son.« He lifted a hand to stop any outburst and started caressing the rim of the glass with his forefinger. A strange sound emerged. »I am bored. That's what is. Aren't you sometimes, too?«

He lifted a brow. »You call me away from business just to tell me, you are bored?« He got up to leave. »I should have known better. A waste of time.«

Lucifer grabbed his arm. »What do you bloody think? That I want to kick your ass… again? I would not have tried that so much in the open.« He shook his head. »Please, sit down. I want to put up a little treat. A challenge. Hear me out, Dad.«

The elder sighed but sat down. »Why can't I strip off the feeling that I won't like what you want to dish?«

»Because you never liked the way I cook. That's why you threw me out. But as you omnipresently know I also have my fans.« He smiled voraciously. »I might have fallen, but I didn't break. But let's get back to business, shall we? Drink the wine. It really is delicious.«

He didn't move. The other snorted. »Fuck, I forgot you prefer communion wine. I find the taste…shitty. But as you wish, almighty…«

»You will not voice me out in public. You boldfaced little sod. I might let you play but you will not deride me«, he cut Lucifer off. His eyes sparkled but only made the other smile slightly. No respect. As usual.

»Okay, fine, good«, the devil said. »So, what I want is a contest.«

»A contest?« He frowned.

»Exactly. Did you ever read "Faust", father? I really liked it. Except for the end. But what would you expect from a human?« He stared at his counterpart. »Any idea what I'm talking about?«

He sighed. »I think I caught what rummages through your mind. You honestly want to bargain over a soul with me?« He exhaled. »No!« he said sternly.

Lucifer put the wine glass down, not drinking from it. »What are you afraid of? That I rewind everything and in difference to the play win the part? Did all the time turn you into a coward? Or has your trust in your human lambs been shaken that you…«

He lifted a hand. »I told you not to deride me!«

»I don't. I am only being logical following your refusal. You never shied away from jumping into the cage with me. Why now?«

»Because it is wrong! I gave them a soul to choose freely what to do and who to be. When I allow this contest, I take this right away, because I turn them into vessels guided my malice.«

»How sublime. But you lose it. I am not talking about all and everyone. Just one soul. How far would someone go to get what one wants? I don't want to force my will upon him. He shall decide. But I will show him different ways to walk upon to reach his destination. He will choose. Freely. Willingly. What do you say? Is that acceptable?« Lucifer looked at him quizzically and sipped on the wine; savouring the taste on his tongue.

He stroked his chin. »You will pursue this, hm? Well, rules set: you are a spectator and guide. He stays in control.« He exhaled heavily. »I have to admit I'd like to see how he proves himself.«

»A little gambler, you.«

»No. I have faith in seeing you fail.«

»Well, we'll get to that.«

»What is the price when you lose?« the elder wanted to know.

»You should rather ask what the price is when I win. Good, hm, if he fails his soul will be mine. If he proves your faith in him correct then I…«

»Than you will stop bullshitting me and accept the concept of humanity as it is.«

»Tough but fair. Well then…« He reached out a hand.

»Not that fast«, the other said. »I am not blindly walking into it. Tell me about your object of desire.«

Lucifer reached to the side and put a thick folder on the table. »Forgive that I forgot to mention the added extras.«

He opened it and froze. »Not in earnest! That's not…«

»Duh, shut it! It's not against our agreement. He originates in humanity. Plus…« He lifted a finger. »I remember someone saying once: that being human means actually being humane. Ringing any bells? Right. And a hint of that you can even find in the worst dick. HE still carries the spark of humanity. How could he ever strip it off? So. He is in.«

He looked at the parchment inside the folder not feeling so well about it.

»He caught my interest…«, Lucifer went on. »…because you don't daily meet such a smart and coldly calculating bastard. Honestly, father, this soul is sooooo tempting me. A fire that burns heavily and even makes me sweat.« He leaned closer. »I want him. None else. Let me try!«

He flipped through the folder and smiled. »He still has goodness inside him despite of all the darkness. And he always finds a way back into the light. You think, he is an easy prey? I disagree. He is brave and ambitious. Sometimes a bit too ambitious. But he is intelligent. He always sees through treachery. And he already has awoken again the ability to be humane. This part will grow. I am sure.« He stared at the devil. »Good. He will choose. You only show him what's in stock. If you try to force him into anything; the deal will be off!«

Lucifer nodded. »Agreed!« He held out a hand. The other gripped it firmly. A glowing light appeared. Red and Gold mingled. When they withdrew their hands the light disappeared.

The devil leaned back and smirked as the other rose and walked to the exit. Before he climbed up the stairs he turned around one last time. »No tricks!« Then he left.

Lucifer drank from the wine and looked up at the ceiling. »Let's start the game and see what you price tag is, Hal Yorke.« He started to laugh.

* * *

Hal stood in the backyard of the Honolulu Heights and stared ahead lost in his thoughts. It was still early, shortly after sunrise. Every now and then he sipped on the tea (oh, how he missed Annie's) and closed his eyes. Why did he stay here? Why did he… He could still pack and leave, couldn't he? No, he couldn't. He waited. What for he couldn't say.

A year had passed. Tom and he had been caught up again in a discussion. The discussion had turned into a hand-tight argument. Why had he not stopped it? Why had he just accepted it? Well, they'd always been as different as possible. And exactly that had tied them. And it had been the end of everything they used to be.

Hal drank the rest of the tea, and then he carried the mug into the kitchen and carefully scrubbed it before he put it down to dry. What should he do now? He didn't know. He looked around the empty house and made a decision. Grabbing his jacket and the car keys he exited the front door. Was he fleeing? Hal exhaled. He needed distraction. Something that numbed him. Something, no matter what…

**Now I'm not looking for absolution**

**Forgiveness for the things I do**  
**But before you come to any conclusions try walking in my shoes**

**Try walking in my shoes**

**You'll stumble in my footsteps**

**Keep the same appointments I kept**  
**If you try walking in my shoes**

**If you try walking in my shoes**

**I'm not looking for a clearer conscience**  
**Peace of mind after what I've been through**  
**And before we talk of any repentance**  
**Try walking in my shoes**

**Try walking in my shoes**

Hal jumped up startled. It felt like a loud voice screamed in his head. He couldn't hear her words but he recognized the tune. He knew it all to well. The sweet temptation of blood hammered in his temples. He groaned and closed his eyes. The drumbeat faded. Good. Breathe. Breathe.

Still a little dizzy he felt around and was stopped by a barrier. He turned sideways and stared at the backside of a naked female body. Who was she? And where the hell was he? He took in the view. The wallpaper was old and yellowed. The curtains showed fissures. Clothes were scattered on the floor in between empty bottles of wine, beer and whisky. The ashtray on the bed-stead brimmed over with all the stubs.

What the heck had happened last night? Well, he figured. Carefully he left the bed and staggered into the bathroom. When he turned on the light stars started to sparkle in front of his eyes that he had to clutch the washbowl. So… he… oh…

Footsteps behind him. A hand touched his shoulder blade. »Hey, honey, everything alright?« she asked.

Hal lifted his head. Thankfully the mirror was so full of cracks and stains and her eyes were focused on him that she didn't realise he didn't reflect. She was actually cute. Blonde and petite. He breathed her in: cheap perfume, nicotine and sex. So that was it. »How much do I owe you?« he asked ungently.

»Geez, honey I almost feel like paying you for last night's star flight«, she responded.

»How much?«

That turned her insecure. »75. The coffee is for free.«

He gave a damn about the coffee. Did he know her name? She must have told him but he forgot. You couldn't have a face without a name. »What is your real name?«

»What?« she looked puzzled.

»The one you never tell anyone.« Hal smiled. Her blood rushed through her veins. She started to feel weird. He smelled it.

»Tara.«

»Tara.« He took her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles. »I am… death.« With that he grabbed her and pulled her close. One yelp but then his hand covered her mouth while his fangs sank into her jugular. She didn't last long. He let go of her and looked at her, still not exactly remembering what had happened last night.

Without another thought he stepped into the shower cabin and turned on the water. He relaxed when the warmth caressed his muscles. But he couldn't hold back the feel that everything went wrong. He fell from one stupidity into the other. That no stake had found his heart yet, was almost a miracle.

Hal suddenly thought of Leo. His friend for so long. He and Tom had buried him in a quiet ceremony. He had looked at the soil and cried. Not even the picture of him and Pearl finally united could fix him. Shouldn't you always wish the best for your friends, even when it took them into the afterlife? Fuck. He had mourned Eve though he'd never admitted that to everyone. A life that had never been meant to be. So sweet. So fragile. Annie. They hadn't even said goodbye. In one moment drinking tea, in the next… empty space on the sofa. Everyone that ever held his feet on the ground and his fangs inside his maxilla left him in the end. Alex and Tom had been the last in a long row. Rocks to build upon. But the rocks were gone now and the sea devoured him, threatening to drown him. It should not have happened. Not like that…

Did he cry? Hal wiped his cheeks. Then he crouched in the corner of the shower cabin. The tears didn't stop flowing. He cried like a baby.

* * *

Hal slowly walked along the street. Alcohol, blood and sex. Happy hangover. He tried not to blink and to damn remember where he had parked the car. After half an hour of a useless search he gave up and entered the next bar. He sat at the counter and ordered a beer. Fighting fire with fire.

»Having a bad day?« The barkeeper put the pint down.

Hal lifted his head, the foul response already on his lips, but he hesitated. The man's features reminded him of Tom, though his dark hair was quite long and carelessly plaited to a pigtail. Damn. Hal grabbed the pint. »Had it worse«, he replied.

»Wanna talk about it?«

Hal shrugged. »Why not. But I don't remember much.«

»Doesn't sound too well.« The barkeeper leaned in.

Hal made a face. »I actually think it a blessing to sometimes forget a few bits and pieces. Stifles the babbling of the conscience.«

»Mother Mary and Jesus!« The man rolled his eyes. »What happened?«

»Do you believe in eternity?« Hal asked.

»Does it matter that I do?«

»Not quite. But imagine you could walk the eternity of the world. Ages come and go. Would you not finally be fed up to the back teeth?« He smirked about his choice of words.

The barkeeper scratched his chin. »I think I'd be curious about everything. But that's just an idea. Nobody will ever live that long.«

Hal laughed out. »Yeah, nobody will ever fucking last as unlimited as that. But play along. What if someone really could? He watches life unfold and wither. He loses everyone he ever chooses to love, because there is always a price that has to be paid. Can someone really endure that?« He eyed the man waiting for an answer.

»Difficult task. I suppose that calls for a very strong will and inner strength… but maybe.«

»But what if he doesn't want to be strong anymore?« Hal emptied the pint and shoved it over. »One more.«

He got another fill but didn't drink it, yet. »In that case. The danger of lacking strength. I think he should hold onto what could awaken him again«, the barkeeper mused.

»But what if he's lost that, too?«

»Then he should hurry and get it again.«

»What if that's useless because what he needs is not in this world anymore?«

»Then he is in big trouble, I daresay.«

Hal laughed again. »Good answer. But I already found that one myself. Anything else you can throw?«

»If he cannot have what he wants, he should take what he can get. He would maybe even be surprised.«

»Because humans are exchangeable?«

»Everything fades away, gone, gone and forsaken. But out of love's ashes, I tell thee this, new love can be awoken.«

Hal frowned. »Shakespeare?«

The man smiled. »No. One of mine and for free.«

Hal angled his head. »Do you honestly think it's that easy? To deafen your emotions? Your guilt?«

»No, but ignoring fits you like your coat. Did you never ask yourself how your life would have been if a few doors had never opened?«

»No. I didn't.«

»Are you sure?«

»I am.«

»Did you never really argue with yourself how it would have been if you'd never met Callean St. Croix?«

Hal hastily retreated and moved a few steps back. »Who the hell are you?«

»The answer's in the question, boy.«

He stared at the man. »Do you call that a joke?«

»No. I am not joking.«

»I believe in the devil as less as I believe in God.«

Lucifer laughed. »Well, that doesn't really change the fact of our existence.«

Hal threw 2 banknotes on the counter. »Keep the change. I'm out.«

He turned and crashed into the barkeeper, who held his shoulders to steady him. »I always enjoy a game. But I'm not in the mood for playing let's evade the devil right now. Why don't you just sit down and we talk?«

»I am hallucinating, I should quit the drinking«, Hal mumbled.

»Nah, you only had 2 pints and one is barely touched. Though, I forgot the whore you drank this morning.«

»Fuck!« Hal staggered and sat on the nearest chair.

»Not really, I'm into girls«, Lucifer responded and sat next to him.

»What do you want from me?« Hal soundlessly asked.

»I want to give you an option to prove yourself.« He pushed a few strands of hair out of his face. »I had a talk with my old man lately.« He pointed upwards. »I have watched you for a long time and I don't think you are really one of the good. All the pain, all the evil. I loved it. But the Lord doesn't. Of course not. But still he decided to put his trust in you. That for I asked him to let me demonstrate him that he is wrong about you. You are pure malice. I am convinced you will reveal all the darkness; given a moment to do so. So I am gonna be your tour guide and you will get a fair chance to erase a few big mistakes you have made in your existence. Throw it at my face, teach me the ropes and show God that he got you right. It's all about your soul. Just in case someone manages to kick you into the afterlife. And yes…« He nodded. »Vampires do have an afterlife. I personally think it's some kind of a joke because practically you are already dead. But what does my opinion count? So it's Heaven or Hell, you know.«

»And I should just believe that?« Hal shook his head. »What if I say: no call for that?«

Lucifer laughed. »What are you afraid of?«

»I'm not afraid. I'm only bloody indifferent.«

»Well, buddy, in that case you just have to go back with me and point out everything is a merry go 'round. And then I am off.«

»Simple as that?«

»Yes, very simple. Like…« Lucifer clicked his fingers. »that.«

Hal felt dizzy. The surroundings started to swirl. He held onto the table. But that suddenly disappeared. He fell. Fell into the void. Darkness.

**Nolwenn**

When Hal became conscious again he tasted soil in his mouth. He lifted his head and looked around. He knew this place. Long time ago he had been here. But that wasn't possible. Did he dream? No, he didn't. He ground underneath him was solid. He felt the wind and smelt the salt in the air. The cliffs of Brittany rose to the sky behind him as he walked the small path to the village like a sleepwalker.

So the bastard hadn't lied. He was the devil that somehow gave him a chance to turn his fate.

»You remember this place, don't you?« a voice appeared beside him.

Hal nodded. »Yes.« He didn't look at Lucifer.

»Now you can turn the tide. You sure know what day it is? Follow me.« Lucifer started walking down the dune. Hal followed a bowling ball in his stomach. Yes, he knew the day. 22 of July 1572. When the sun rose again on the 23th the whole village would be dead. Slaughtered. But that had happened so long ago.

In that moment he saw her. Nolwenn. She lay in the grass with the man he'd been back then. His head rested on her lap and she played with his hair. He took her hand and planted a kiss on her palm.

Hal stopped in his tracks. »No!« he said aloud. »Don't!«

The image froze. The devil stared at him. »If you wish, you can be him. You can save her. You just have to say it. It's in your hands.«

»It hurts to see her. To see me. But after all none of this was my fault. I didn't do it. I didn't…« Finally he looked at the devil. »Swallow your comment that sooner or later I would have relapsed and torn her to shreds. I am not even denying it. But I didn't. I didn't kill her. I didn't kill anybody here.«

»But she will die. Tonight she will die. And you will have to watch it. You will stare into the eyes of Callean St. Croix and you will fall into the blood. A week later you will even have erased her memory.«

Hal scoffed. »No. Never. I remember her. She smelled of lilies. I don't forget. That is the curse. I never forget.«

»But still you are dooming her to die?«

»She died more than 400 years ago. You will not call me to account for something I didn't commit. I thought that was the deal. My past. My mistakes.«

»You err. Because of this door opening, even without your hand pushing it, because of this your darkness rises. You can stop this all at once. Avoid meeting him. Avoid Callean. Save their lives. Save yourself.«

»No.« Hal shook his head. »No, I'm done here. Take me away.«

»Rethink it!«

»No!« he yelled. »I'm done! Let's go.«

Lucifer eyed him. »Your last word?«

»Yes.«

»So be it!« Lucifer clicked his fingers. Hal felt dizzy again and the world started to swirl. Brittany faded. Nolwenn. His alter ego. He fell again into the void. Darkness.

**Catain**

When Hal awoke this time he lay on something furry. He smelt piss and sweat. His head ached. He moaned and turned around. He realized that he wasn't alone. Someone lay beside him. Hal lifted up and stared at the other. Well, to be precise – he looked at his evil blood stained self.

»Not a nice memory, huh? You could have prevented this.«

Hal turned his head. Lucifer sat beside him and grinned. »So what's this then?« he asked angrily.

»Can't you tell?« The devil lifted a hand and pointed to the fireplace. Hal followed with his eyes and wished he hadn't. Close to one of the pillars a shape crouched. Her arms were tied to pillar as her legs were tied together. Her head had sunk to her chest and the red hair covered her face. She didn't move but Hal knew she wasn't asleep. »Catain«, he whispered. So he was in Kildare, at 1617.

»Yepp«, Lucifer mused. »If you had never met Callean…« He gestured. »This would not have happened. But you didn't wanna change it so this takes place as well. _My past. My mistakes._ Do you understand now how neatly tugged everything is? Oh boy, you know what happens next?«

Hal's past version rose and walked over to Catain. He held a dagger in his hand. Slowly he knelt down and cut the rope around her legs. She still didn't move, what made him laugh. He lifted her chin with his hand. She spat into his face. But he still smiled. He turned sideways and cut her arms loose. But before she could punch him he threw her around and pressed her down onto the ground. He pushed the hair away from her neck. The wound there had not healed completely, yet. She writhed and threw herself against him. He lost his balance caught by surprise by her remaining strength. Both fell to the side. She kicked and crawled away. He laughed again and grabbed her hair, pulling her back and pressed the dagger at her throat. She stirred. He threw her around and just slightly cut her. He leaned down and licked the blood from her skin while she soundlessly cried.

»Stop this!« Hal looked at Lucifer, despair in his face.

»I can't. Only you can.« He shrugged.

»How?«

Lucifer lifted a brow.

»I… I have to become him, haven't I?« Hal looked away. He couldn't see this. He wanted to cover his ears to erase the sound. If he… he could end this. He could let her go and spare her the suffering. Hal remembered the pain while tears streamed down his face. He remembered the pain. Hers and his own; awoken finally. All the things he had done to her. All he had sent her through had brought remorse to the surface again.

No. Hal wiped his face though he still didn't dare to look at the scenery. If he changed this and set her free, his past self would miss an important lesson. Catain had been a teacher to him. She might have never pictured it like that. But it was the truth.

Hal faced the devil. »I have tortured her. I have broken her will as I broke her skin. I know that. Back then it was all I knew. All I wanted. I gorged in the power to decide who lives and who dies. To force myself upon someone else… to watch them surrender. I had forgotten what it is to feel. Catain helped me back to it. I had to hurt her to become vulnerable again. Because of her I changed. I found my strength to leave St. Croix. I came back to my senses. I saw myself and decided NOT to be me anymore. Without Catain…« He shook his head. »I would have gotten lost. And who could say no? You? No, even you can't! So I would have gotten lost maybe even forever.«

»So you don't want to stop it?« A little surprise flashed Lucifer's face.

Hal exhaled. »No, that's not in my hands. Not back then. And not today.«

»As you wish.« He clicked his fingers again and Hal again fell into dark and dizzying void.

**St. Croix**

Bright light pierced his sight. Hal covered his eyes. He was in a stony chamber that served as some sort of library. Oil lamps were lit and illuminated the books and the sandy ground underneath him. There was a bed close to one of the walls. Books were piled on it.

The devil sat cross-legged beside the books and stared at Hal. »You got a glue this time where you are?«

He nodded. Alexandria at 1652. »Where I rather wouldn't be.« Exactly as the last word escaped his mouth his past self stormed into the room. He was followed by handsome teenager. Callean St. Croix. Looking so young, so innocent always paid off when the true malice of 600 years started to take over.

»Tell me, why!« St. Croix insisted to know.

»Because time changes everyone. Even us. At least it should.«

»Please, did your noble scholar contort your brains? What in all the saints name has happened to you?«

»I like myself the way I am now. I found some reason. No killing. No blood.« He faced the younger and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

»Nonsense. You are death. You are my brother. A part of me. Do you really think it is so easy to leave me? Both of us needed something. Someone. We found each other. You are not walking out on me again.«

»Is that a threat?« Hal stepped back.

Callean laughed. »Killing you means killing all we are and all we will be. No, I am here to collect the stray child. It took me 25 years to find a trace. But I found you. I will always find you. So stop running away, brother.« He sat down on the bed in the lack of something else to sit on.

Lucifer grinned. »I liked him, Hal. I really, really did.«

»Well that you have in common. He also liked himself a lot.« Present Hal made a face.

His past self shrugged. »I knew you would find me someday. I cannot become invisible. But I won't come with you. I will stay.«

St. Croix jumped to his feet. »If my words don't change your mind maybe my actions will.« He took something out of his jacket pocket. A phial.

Present Hal turned to Lucifer. »What am I supposed to change about that?«

The image froze.

»What do you mean?«

Hal smiled. »When you really say that everything started with Cal why this now? I have not changed the past. He happened and that for I happened. And you surely don't want me to reverse that I killed him. Because this is what happens next. I killed the only vampire I might have ever respected and who has ever been close enough to say he knew me truly.«

Lucifer pouted.

Hal laughed and nodded, understanding appeared on his face. »It's the blood. You want me to do what? Destroy it that my past version doesn't drink it?« He scoffed. »I am starting to see the pattern.« Hal lifted his hands. »No. So take me to the next stop.«

»Well then…«

Darkness again.

**Guinevre**

When Hal landed, he banged his head on the rim of a table and fell down groaning.

»Sorry, mate«, the devil said.

Hal rubbed his aching head and got up. He took in the view and silently cursed. Huntingdon House, march at 1666. He snickered as he saw the irony in 3 of the numbers. Oh, Lucifer was good.

Music. Laughter. Hal stepped to the side and watched his past self sitting beside Marcus Delaray. Marcus had been an old one being 750 years old. Hal had admired him but secretly worked on taking his position.

The gathered vampires lifted their goblets and drank to hail Marcus. He rose. Silence fell. He smiled and looked at past Hal. »Time to pick your prey, my friend. You found the trail, so it is to your honour to choose first. But before the screaming starts«, he smiled. »Drink with me.« He lifted the goblet. »Hail to Henry of York.«

Everyone drank.

Hal rose too. It was up to him to answer. »I am of no importance, Sire. You are the one that leads us. Because of you we will rise to what we're meant to be. Hail to Marcus Delaray.« A game of chance. Oh, he knew how to play.

Everyone drank again. Then the goblets were thrown to the ground and finally the last of the survivors were brought in. Their hands were tied in front of them. A few had even been gagged to shut them up. Well for now, soon their screams would be welcome. They all marched slowly but with pride, though fear was visible in their faces. The last was the dark haired beauty. Her heartbeat was… normal. How could she not be scared? So tempting. But still Hal hesitated. He knew Marcus liked dark haired ones. So play the game.

»Don't anger me, Henry«, Marcus said viciously. »Make your choice.«

Hal shortly bowed his head. »If you demand it I will obey.« He counted on it and he'd been right.

He walked along the line of victims and stopped in front of her. He smiled and turned to Marcus. »All I want is what I can carry on my shoulders.«

»That's your wish?« Marcus laughed. »So be it.«

Hal grabbed her and threw her over his left shoulder.

Marcus still laughed. »As usual. You see what's underneath. But better be a man of strength and cunning so that she don't forsake you for the rest of all womanhood.«

Guarded by laughter he carried her out of the room into his chamber.

Present Hal and Lucifer followed.

In that moment her spirits woke. She kicked heavily and made it almost impossible for him to hold her. So he went the whole hog and threw her onto the bed. But before he could get any nearer she'd already jumped down and flown at him. Both hit the table heavily and crashed to the ground. Her hands still tied didn't stop her hitting him, aiming at his face. »What is in your distorted mind now only proves me right. I know I am not going to survive this. But still I can make it as unpleasant as possible for you.«

Hal grabbed her hair and pulled her head back forcefully. She could still see him, so he showed her what she called for. He smiled diabolically. »You will do as you are told. I am death, that's true. But not always am I a quick one or least of all a merciful one. I can inflict pain, you never imagined possible.«

She stared at him and suddenly went limp. »And why?« She silently asked. »Why does it have to be like this?«

Hal tamed his beast, surprised by the sudden change. »Because it's what I am.«

She shook her head. »It's not all you are. Just a part of you. You're so at war with yourself that it infects everything around you. Even the air I breathe.«

»Stop it!« Present Hal said.

The image froze and Lucifer stared at him. »You always asked yourself if you could have loved that woman. If she could have brought the big turn.«

»Jesus, fucking Christ!« Hal cursed. »You offering me this? This is insane.«

»Is it? You can save her.«

Hal started to laugh. »I did save her!«

The devil narrowed his gaze. »What makes you bloody think that? She died.«

»Yes, she died because I let her.«

»Then let her live now.«

The image darted to live again.

»What is your name?« Past Hal asked.

»Guinevre«, she almost breathed it. He felt her hands on his aching body.

»So Guinevre, why are you not afraid of me? Your heart is racing but that is fight. It's not fear. Why?«

»Because that is all I have left.« She found her voice again and stared into his eyes. »You will not have me. You will not poison me.« She pushed him away and rolled sideways. He let her, because he was deeply thinking.

Present Hal remembered it. He had to look away, when his past self suddenly realized that she had used his moment of thought to grab the knife that had fallen from the table when they crashed against it. Holding it in her tied hands she turned the blade to her body. He jumped from the floor but couldn't stop her jerking it into her flesh down to the hilt. He caught her when she fell.

»Now you might not even enjoy my blood.«

He held her and caressed her face. »Stupid girl«, he whispered and kissed her forehead.

Present Hal turned to the devil. »I thought about making her. But as a vampire she would have withered. She would have not been the one I maybe wanted.«

»And this is it?« Lucifer frowned.

»That's how it always starts. She was the turn. The turning of the tide.« He rubbed his face. »Why did I never see it? It hurts. Yes, it bloody hurts.«

»But you don't want me to give you another try to rewind it?«

»I have already been given too many tries, don't you think?« Hall swallowed hard. »Get me away.«

»As you wish.« Lucifer clicked his fingers.

**Cumberland**

Hal reeled. Fuck the flashing. But there was nothing around him he could steady himself on. So he sank to the grassy ground. He fought to breathe. Right then a mounted soldier rushed towards him. He lifted his arms and tried to evade the hoofs. Too late. And then… the soldier rode right through him.

Lucifer started to chuckle. »Sorry, mate, but that face of yours was worth it.« He caught himself. »You know where we are?«

Hal got up from the ground. »It's quite obvious, isn't it? This is a battlefield.«

»Every idiot would have grasped that. I wanted to know what it personally tells you.«

»I have fought in many wars.«

The devil lifted a finger. »Do you see that man over there?«

Hal saw him. William, Duke of Cumberland. Quite a storyteller and a hand he never bit because it provided status. Well, so what? He frowned. Oh…

The devil shook his head. »No, this is not Culloden. This is Fontenoy.«

11th of May at 1745. Hal remembered.

»You saved his life and he was not even aware of it. You killed that rosy-cheeked girl that had been sent to poison his wine. Doesn't matter that he lost at Fontenoy. He didn't lose at Culloden. Thousands of Scots have been killed because of the talents this man had.«

»Not in earnest?« Hal stared at Lucifer. »You honestly blame this on me? Am I really here to stop myself killing that damn maid and with that I just accidently rewrite history?« The devil shrugged. »I am sure, God did not agree to this, because it's bullocks. I understand Nolwenn and Catain and Cal and Guinevre but this… this aiming way to high. You're clutching straws because you are drowning.«

»So you are saying: No.«

»Absolutely.«

»I just had to try.«

»Do you know that you quite suck as a tour guide?«

Lucifer clicked his fingers.

**Sylvie**

Hal blinked. This time the transfer had not been so bad. He didn't feel that dizzy anymore. And this time it took him only a second to realise that the devil indeed knew the best evils parts of his life.

Fontainebleau, 3rd of April 1792. Hal knew this room. He had lived in it for almost a year. Together with her. But the interior looked different. It looked like…. He revised himself. Oh, heaven, it was the 12th of April 1791. The ball. The night he had met her. The night everything had started that ended up in bloodshed.

Through the window he could see her. Sylvie. She was playing with the dogs. Her laughter clawed at his heart. So unaware. So beautiful. He remembered the way she'd always smiled at him, the way she'd smelled of flowers, how she'd cursed when she didn't have her way, how it had felt to hold her, to kiss her, to float, merge with her.

»No!« Hal yelled at the devil. »You can't do this. Anything but this!«

»So you truly loved her.« It was a statement not a question.

»Don't throw me into this.« Hal closed his eyes.

»You can rewind it. Become him. Evade her. Or stay away completely.«

Hal sank down to his knees. Tears clouded his vision. His vision of her in front of his inner eye was clear. On the day they had met and on the day he had killed her. He'd run away from that for 60 years. But still… »No…«, he croaked. »As much as I want it, I can't turn it around.« He glanced at Lucifer. This bastard's face gave nothing away. »I don't really have a choice, do I? This is something I always desperately wanted to forget. But I can't. I already said it. I never forget. It floats to the bottom of my awareness but it never really disappears.«

The devil marched to him and dragged him up from the floor. »You still want to stick to it? Knowing that within a year to come this whole house will be drenched in blood? You loved her. You mourned her…«

Hal pushed Lucifer away. »Yes. And that finally changed me. The memory of it. It always repeats itself…« Hal started to laugh. Was he losing it? Not quite. »Nolwenn, Catain, Guinevre, Nadia, Elisabeth, Mary… Sylvie… Alex… All and everyone who was killed by me or died because of me changed me into who I am today. And I see you now.« He snickered. »You really are the devil.« He looked into Lucifer's eyes. »By rewinding my past I only show my malice. Because that is the easy exit. The denial of remorse. The denial of pain. The denial of love. The denial of ME. I am. Not light. Not dark. I am dusk and I am dawn. Do I turn the wheel; I lose myself. And what do you gain? My soul? Fuck it!«

»Well, my friend, there is one thing I still have left to show.« Clicking fingers again, dizziness and darkness.

**Tom and Alex**

Hal crashed down onto the floor. »That was funny!« he hissed. The devil sat on the sofa in front of him and made an apologizing face. Hal knew what would soon begin. He was back at Honolulu Heights. And the date was set a year ago. He couldn't see or hear anybody, yet. »You really saved the best for last.« He got up from the floor.

»You say that you are willing to accept all the consequences of your doings because you see some sense of it in the wide cycle of the world. But this time you will fail. And you know it. Because this one was totally senseless and there is nothing more you want than rewinding it.«

»It was an accident«, Hal whispered.

»That doesn't change that Tom is dead and that Alex rather chose to rip the root out of the ground than stay with you. Finally you somehow killed them both.«

»No, I am choosing not to be part of this.« Hal walked out of the room and came back into it. »You cheat, damn it!«

Lucifer grinned. »What did you expect? I am the devil and I remember you saying something of not taking the easy exit anymore. Leaving this now is the easy exit. So what? Did you lie?«

Hal gnashed his teeth. »Theoretically… What would happen if I changed this? If I did everything that Tom doesn't die?« he silently asked.

But before the devil could answer Tom entered the scene. His clothes were stained with paint. As was his skin. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water in his hand. He leaned against the bar and drank from it.

Hal watched him and felt so helpless. Right then his dickhead of a past self came in through the front door. He took his coat off and threw it on the couch. »What was that about, Tom?« he attacked Tom.

»What was what about?« was the confused answer. »Are ya drunk?«

»I am not always drunk when I am angry. I am simply just angry - angry.«

»Yeah, but why?« Tom frowned. »Ya not making sense, Hal.«

»Beatrice. I finally counted 2 and 2. Why did you have to do it?«

»Ah, well she's a friend. I had ta help.«

Hal took a position like he was about to talk to a child. »Tom«, he said. »Did she ask for your help? No, she didn't. You can't save the whole world. That is somehow in your nature. But one day it might kill you.«

Suddenly Alex appeared. »What's the fuss about? Hal are you…«

»I am NOT drunk, Jesus!«

She looked at Tom.

Hal clenched his fists. »Beatrice didn't ask you to be her knight, Tom. So you can't just go and force your help on someone.« He exhaled heavily. »There is an institution that is called POLICE. They are surprisingly capable of taking care of things as such. They don't need a Thomas McNair who tells them how to do their job.«

»They could 'na fucking help her!« Tom insisted.

»So you think? Because of your doings the police have been sniffing around the hotel suspiciously. We can't afford them asking questions, Tom.« Hal walked up and down. »This damn saving the damsel in distress thing is starting to distress me.«

Tom snorted. »Beatrice was scared. I could 'na look away.«

Alex lifted her arms. »Can't we just say that none's right and none's wrong. I see reason in both.«

»But we're not askin' ya so shut it, will ya!« Tom said gruffly and started walking towards Hal.

»And here the caveman rises«, Hal scoffed.

Before he could blink Tom punched him in the face. »I always wanted ta do that.«

»Apparently«, Hal said and rubbed the blood away from his nose.

»I do what I think is right. I am no asshole who does'na care for anyone but yarself.«

»Are we taking that path again? What happened to the past is the past?« Hal's voice was sarky.

Alex stepped between them. »Boys, honestly I am considering the naughty step right now for both of you. Cool down. Really.«

»Because of ya Annie's gone and Eve's dead.«

»That is illogical, Tom. And I…« He couldn't finish the sentence. Not showing emotion. Saving himself.

»Ya should have bloody died with the old ones«, Tom hissed.

»And I should have let Fergus kill you all!« Hal shot back.

»Go to hell!« Tom yelled.

»Right after you!« Hal punched Tom in the belly and used his knee to kick his face when the other buckled.

One and on the vampire and the werewolf punched and kicked each other through the room. Chairs went flying and the light started to flicker. Alex stood in the middle of the room and screamed: »Stop fighting! That is totally nuts!«

Hal looked at the devil. He knew what would happen right now.

His past self punched Tom so heavily that he darted backwards towards the windows.

»Stop!« Hal yelled. »Freeze it!«

The image did indeed freeze. Tom was caught midflight. Alex stood with her fists clenched and tears in her eyes.

»You did not answer my question«, Hal said to Lucifer. »What will be if I change this?«

»You finally got me, boy. Not changing a damn thing was the correct answer to everything. But if you change the situation now in your favour you will go to hell with me. You will be my servant forever«, the devil said with a pleased smile. »Can you cope that?«

»If I change it in my favour?« Hal mused. Then he smiled. »Do you have the power to do whatever I ask for?«

»Of course«, Lucifer said proudly. »Whatever you want. We can replay this as often as you like.«

Hal straightened. »Well, I have made my choice. You were right it was totally senseless. Something good turned into something so bad. And finally I see the answer. It has been there all along. I can really be free. I want you…« He glanced at the devil. »I want you to exchange the positions.«

»What?« Lucifer's eyes widened.

»You got me, didn't you? I want to be in Tom's place.«

»I can't do that!« the devil objected.

»You just told me you can do everything. So you will. I want to be in Tom's place. Let me dart into the window and be speared by the heavy shard that comes crashing downwards. It will end how it started. This is my choice! I want it.«

Lucifer hesitated.

»Do it!« Hal yelled.

So it happened. Hal yelped as he hit the glass. His upper body remained on the window sill, his shoulder blades hurting from the impact. He looked up and wanted to close his eyes but he reconsidered. Finally. He watched the shard coming down like a guillotine…

* * *

It was a warm summer's day. A soft breeze caressed the trees and floated through the windows of Honolulu Heights. Soft music could be heard. In the backyard a middle aged woman with curly brown hair painted a birdhouse, though there was more paint on her clothes than on the wood. She lifted a little girl and handed her the paint-brush. Laughter could be heard as 2 boys came running out followed by dark haired man and a woman in a green dress and a leather jacket. Both balanced plates of food and bowl of vegetables. The woman looked at both of them smiling, love sparkling in her eyes.

The little girl twisted so that her mother had to put her down. She ran to the dark haired man. »Look, Daddy, what Mummy does. She is painting her dress.«

He glanced over. »I am sure the birds will love it. That is called art, Annie.« He smiled at the woman. »Green is definitely your colour.«

Allison stuck her tongue out at him and voiced an I LOVE YOU. She set the brush down and walked over to the woman who had to fight off the boys. »Joseph and Terry, stop it! Before everything lands on the ground. What did we agree upon?«

»Not chasing Alex«, both said with their heads down.

The ghost made a face. »If you don't behave I will haunt your dreams.«

Tom laughed. »And I won't stop her.«

»Who wants apple juice?« Allison looked around. The kids came running.

Alex sat down on the bench and looked at Tom. He started to put the steaks on the barbecue grill and flashed her a smile before he shortly glanced at his watch.

Right then the engine of a car could be heard at the street. Moments passed and the side door to the garden was opened. A dark haired man walked in carrying a box. He stared at Tom. Tom stared back. Then both smiled. The girl put the apple juice down and ran to him. »Hal!« she yelled and threw herself at his legs, holding tight. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Allison seeking help.

»What took you so long?« Tom's wife asked not really aiding him.

»A dyslexic. Annie with only one N. They so had to redecorate it.« He made a face. »And no, I did not…«

»Bite them?« Alex lifted a brow.

»Bite them«, Hal replied with a smile twitching the corner of his mouth. »Could at least someone please…?« He lifted the box with Annie's birthday cake.

None of them saw the 2 shapes sitting on the wall. The devil shook his head. »I should have won this!«

»But you didn't!« the other said. »He changed a part of his past but not in his favour.«

»That was just purely calculating.«

»You seem to have forgotten who he is. He is more than 500 years old. Did you honestly think one get's that old without developing a few skills?«

»And you rewarded him that for!« Lucifer hissed.

»It was an act of selflessness. He was willing to sacrifice his existence to save someone he cares for. Something his old self would have never done. You made him aware of this. That he cares. That he truly cares.«

»So you gave him back McNair!« the devil snorted.

»No, I didn't. You were there. Hal exchanged their positions to prevent Tom being killed.«

»And why is Hal then not proper dead now?« Lucifer eyed the other.

»Are you implying I had something to do with this? Just to piss you off? It's sometimes very tempting. But no, nothing of what happened in that room was of my doing. It's all about family. A connection. And friends are the family you choose willingly. It was Alex. She just reacted fast enough and flashed him into safety.« He made a face. »And you are not going to accuse her of cheating, my … son. Plus, he had to put up with her fury afterwards. And that almost made him wish he was proper dead.« He grinned. »Honestly I am glad to have this vampiric nag away from my halls for now. And I really hope he takes his time.« He put his arm around the devil. »Let's go and have a beer. I am buying.«

The End. Or not?


End file.
